


In Love With You

by JaredKleinman



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: A poem from Newt's perspective about his seemingly unrequited love.I mean we all know that Hermann is gone for him. But he doesn't know that.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	In Love With You

I am sitting here  
Staring holes in your back   
Over my pile of work I should do  
And I can't help but think about the way you act  
like nothing happened between us  
And how you pretend we didn't kiss  
Each letter goodbye before sending it away   
And that we didn't cry alone in our beds   
As the other's pen pal didn't prove to be the person he thought he would be 

I can see your formulas from over here  
Of course every letter is Greek   
I have to admit they don't make much sense to me  
As my messy diagrams wouldn't make sense to you   
There are a few things though, I _have_ understood   
And if you care to listen I'd like nothing more  
than to share them with you

Number one  
Every single expression of yours  
And every feeling they evoke in my chest   
Number two   
The way you carry yourself   
And of course as well what it means  
Number three  
Is something you didn't tell me  
You showed it by walking away  
From the coffee shop  
On that rainy day in Berlin   
Did you know I abhorred rain ever since?  
And number four   
Last but not least   
Is the pathetic confession I have to make  
Because even though you don't like me   
And make it clear with every thing you do  
I am and always will be  
Absolutely  
Irrevocably  
And hopelessly  
In love with you


End file.
